Floating structures of various types are used for recreational aquatic activities, including docks, marinas and pontoons. Such structures generally comprise some form of a flotation means immersed partially or wholly in the water and some form of decking attached to the flotation means. The flotation means generally are customized for the particular structure and do not permit modification.